1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic photoreceptor unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technology to include fluorine resin particles in the surface layer of a photoreceptor unit, such as the surface protective layer or the charge transport layer, are known in the conventional art as a technology to provide the surface of the organic photoreceptor unit with wear resistance and separability. In this technology, fluorine resin particles and bonding resin or the like are generally dissolved or dispersed in an organic solvent, and the obtained solution is applied to the surface in order to form a layer that includes fluorine resin particles.
However, in the above technology, if a relatively large amount of fluorine resin particles is used in order to obtain the desired level of wear resistance, the problem arises that the residual potential increases through use over a long period of time, and a fog occurs in the image.